


Korra Goes to the Grocery Store

by HelloFanpeoples



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloFanpeoples/pseuds/HelloFanpeoples
Summary: korra meets an old friend at the supermarket, and is an awkward bi who can't talk to girls





	Korra Goes to the Grocery Store

Some moms didn’t send their favorite daughter out grocery shopping at 9:00 A.M. on their first day home for vacation. Korra’s mom, however, was not some moms. So there Korra was, in a supermarket full of old people and parents of toddlers, still wearing her pajamas and desperately trying to find those weird crackers her dad liked. And then, once the crackers were obtained (garlic butter ritz. Seriously, Dad?), and because she was actually a child, she was standing on the back of the cart and zipping down the juice aisle.   
Maybe someone had spilled some lemonade on the floor. Maybe the kid assigned to clean it up had slacked off a little, seeing it was 9 in the morning during vacation. Maybe there were still little puddles of soapy water on the floor. Maybe if Korra had been looking where her cart was going instead of staring at the girl shopping farther down the aisle, she would have stopped. But maybe not.  
The cart fishtailed and slammed into that weird little island thing in the middle of the floor (the one with the artificial orange juice). Korra, in all her pajama-d, messy-haired (messier now that she was flying across a supermarket), early-morning beauty, ended up flat on her back in front of a very pretty girl. The same very pretty girl who she’d been staring at just moments ago, the girl who had at least some part in this whole disaster. She looked down, and Korra recognized her, but couldn’t quite figure out from where...   
“Oh my goodness! Are you alright?” Her voice was pretty. Her face was also pretty, but also pretty worried. Korra should say something.  
“Yes?” She didn’t even bother to try and move. Pretty girl kneeled down.  
“Does your head hurt? Do you feel dizzy? Sick? Can you sit up?” This was a lot of questions. She looked at the girl’s hair. A little strand had fallen out of her messy bun. Korra wanted to fix it. Wait. Questions.  
“Yeah, yeah, no. Wait, that was confusing.” She was blushing more than a little. Why so many questions at once? “Head hurts, but not that bad. Only a little dizzy. Not sick. Yes to the sitting up thing. That’d be cool.” She pushed herself up and leaned on one of the refrigerators. Pretty girl was still kneeling, and looked her right in the eyes. Korra’s first instinct was to look away. And blush more, apparently.   
“How’s your vision? No other injuries?” Again with the questions.  
“Just as shitty as usual, and, uh, I feel like I just fell off a speeding grocery cart.” The girl laughed. She was pretty when she laughed. How did anyone look this pretty at 9 in the morning?  
“Okay, at least your sense of humor wasn’t knocked out of you. Do you want to stand up?” Standing up was leaving and Korra didn’t want that.  
“Uh, nope. Just gonna...sit by this refrigerator and...chill.” That was not a good pun. Pretty girl laughed anyway. Korra smiled. “What’s your name?”  
“Oh, sorry. Asami.” She tucked that flyaway hair behind her ear. And again, Korra was struck by how familiar she looked.  
“Korra. Do I know you?”  
“If you’re having memory issues, I’m driving you to the hospital right now.” Korra could tell she was joking, but she was tempted to agree to the ride just to spend more time with her.  
“No, no. Asami, uh, Sato, right? Did we go to school together?” Asami looked startled.  
“Wait. Were you the girl who put a frog in Mr. Tenzin’s desk?”  
“Probably?”   
“And you brought your dog for show and tell, and she wrecked the rug!”  
“We’re adults now, you can just say she shit on it.” Asami giggled.  
“Fine. She shit on the rug. And in doing so, wrecked it.”  
“But you, Asami, didn’t you bring in an RC airplane that got stuck in someone’s hair?”  
“She had to cut it all off!”   
“And you...you...” Korra couldn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t have to.  
“The speakers? Computer class?” She hummed the opening of “Never Gonna Give You Up”. Korra just nodded, breathless from laughter. Asami was laughing now too. She had slumped against the refrigerator with Korra, both of them having too much fun to care that they were causing a bit of a scene. There were only old people and toddlers here, anyways.  
Once they had recovered a bit (and Korra had recovered from Asami leaning her head against Korra’s shoulder while trying to catch her breath) Asami helped Korra up. She was really strong. And also pretty. Bad Korra’s brain. Focus. Shopping cart on the ground. Dad’s gross crackers.  
Korra attempted to pick up the spilled contents of her cart. Asami went to help, but Korra panicked and scooped everything in her arms at once, dropping it all unceremoniously back into the cart. Asami looked at her, and then laughed. Korra figured she looked a little like a puppy trying to protect her toys. She felt more like a baby lamb. Awkward and sheepish.  
“I, uh, wanted to show you that I am okay and perfectly capable of picking up after myself and definitely not concussed at all.”  
“Ah, well. There goes our hospital date.” Maybe she was concussed, because Korra could have sworn Asami winked at her.  
“Wh–uh–um–well, if you like, we could do coffee or something instead. Like, soon? Now?” Korra suddenly realized she was still in her pajamas. Fuck it.  
“I’d love that!” Asami’s smile was brighter than all the disgusting fluorescent lighting in the store. “Maybe we should check out first, though…”

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this a year ago then never posted it. @ me circa december 2016, wyd? anyway thanks for reading


End file.
